A Freak Among Freaks
by Academia
Summary: AU.Rogue runs away from the institue, thinking she doesn't belong anywhere and that she hurts everyone she gets close to. When she meets up with a group of teenage mutants, she starts to feel a little different.
1. Running Away from Heaven

Disclaimer: Okay, people, you know the drill. I don't own X-men. I don't even own a dog. Besides, if I did, I'd be working on X3 right now instead of posting a fan fiction on here.  
  
A/N: Hey. I just wanna let you know, this is my first time posting a fanfic. I've written a bunch, but haven't had the courage to post them. Reviews, even flames, are completely welcome.  
  
Now, let's get on with the show.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A girl about the age of 18 sat alone on a bench one night in the middle of Central Park. She held her knees close to her chest and listened to the sounds of nature all around her. Two white streaks hung down on her face. As she watched them flow with the wind, she thought of how she got them. Even though she vaguely remembered that day, the most unforgettable feeling still plagued her - the feeling of death. Sometimes, she wondered if she should have stayed. When those times came, she thought of everything she'd left behind. She thought of Logan, her first true friend since she's been a mutant. There were times when he stood up for her and times when she stood up for him. But that was basically the way things worked between the two. Sure, they shared a special unspoken bond and she understood him, but it was never the other way around.  
  
It was the same with Bobby, her exboyfriend. He hung around her a lot and even kissed her once, but he never really understood her.  
  
It was the same with just about everyone at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Well, just about everyone. There were two people there who could understand her, who could understand what she had been going through all this time, all these years. Sadly, only one of them lived now – Professor Charles Xavier. Jean Grey, the diseased member of the X-men, was the other. Both of them were telepathic. That means that they could read other people's minds.  
  
At Alkali Lake, they were trying to stop a madman, William Stryker, from destroying the entire mutant race. They succeeded, but at the cost of Dr. Grey's life. Since that day, nothing was ever the same – not for her, nor Xavier, nor anyone else for that matter.  
  
But the past is in the past. No one can change that.  
  
Rogue got up and grabbed her army green messenger bag, which had been given to her by another one of the X-men, Storm. Storm, who's real name is Ororo Monroe, had always been nice to Rogue. Even after Jean's death - even after her powers went crazy. Yup, Ororo was a really good person. But sometimes one good person just isn't enough.  
  
"Lately one good person is never enough." Rogue said to herself as she slung the bag over her head and began walking to the nearby coffee shop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay, I know it's short, but I wanted to see you guy's reaction to the first chapter before I put in longer chapters. Also, I'm having trouble with the pairings. If you guys have any suggestions, feel free to tell me. Oh, and don't forget to review! Thanks-  
  
Academia 


	2. Propositions and Name Calling

Hey guys. Listen, I know some……….most………well, all of you kind of hate me right now for not updating this story in, well, a year, but I want you to now what I honestly am sorry and I have a perfectly reasonable excuse that I think you'll all agree with. I'm an idiot. There, I said it, and I'm sorry. But I'm gonna try and make up for it now. Now, this next chapter I've had on the shelf for a while for a completely different category, but now that I think about it, it works a little bit better with this one. So…I hope you all stop hating me pretty soon, because I really like all the good reviews you guys gave me……..which reminds me, I wanna give a huge thank-you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. The last couple of them were actually the one's that inspired me to write 3 more chapters. Have fun reading, love ya. Academia

Disclaimer: The most important thing I own is a pickle. Thanks.

'_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. My head.'_

'_Where the hell am I?'_

'_Why am I so cold?'_

'_The last thing I remember…………the café. Where did I go after the café?'_

'_Damn. My head's killing me.'_

'_It's cold. Why is it so fucking cold?'_

'_I wanna go home.'_

'_Who the hell am I kidding…I don't even know where home is.'_

'_Why can't I move?'_

'_Why is it so damn cold?'_

'_What the hell is going on?'_

'_Shit. Why aren't my eyes opening?'_

'_Okay…Stay calm. You're blind folded. Blind folded and tied to a………something.'_

'_Oh hell no………the last time I was blindfolded…okay…okay, just stay calm.'_

'_Remember what Storm always taught you: Whenever you're in tight spot, asses the situation. It's always better than what you think.'_

'_Who am I kidding? It's never better.'_

"It's not good to talk to yourself, Marie."

Rogue's head snapped to the side in the direction of the voice. _That voice. I've heard it so many times before. In my head. In my dreams. In my nightmares._

Magneto.

Her breath became quicker; shorter. It took everything in her not to scream at the top of her lungs. But she was done screaming. She was done being afraid. She was done being Marie.

"Why?"

In her mind she could picture Magneto's smug grin falter at her sudden question. There was no fear in her voice, no anger, no hatred. That was because she didn't fear him, she wasn't angry at him, and she didn't hate him. She was too numb to feel anything anymore. She was done caring.

Getting impatient, Rogue let out a small, frustrated sigh.

"Why'd you kidnap me this time? For revenge? Another one of your little _machines_? Tell me."

"I believe I don't know what you're talking about, my dear." Magneto's voice echoed. _A metal room. Surprise, surprise._

Rogue rolled her eyes, though she knew he wouldn't see her.

"Then why am I tied up?"

Her voice was, once again, unwavering and flat, her southern drawl having been disappeared, thanks to almost a year in New York.

"Insurance." Was the only reply.

She chuckled sarcastically, "Great. First I'm a mutant freak, now I'm a car."

"Hmm, a sense of humor and bleach highlights. You've certainly got it all." A calm, rippling voice called Rogue's attention.

"Hey, Mystique. Long time no see." She grinned, "Literally."

There was a brief silence in the room before she heard light, bare footsteps moving toward her. _Thanks Logan_. Out of every enhanced ability Rogue "borrowed" from Logan, the enhanced hearing stayed with her somehow. She inwardly grimaced as she recalled the countless amounts of time she would just lie on the floor in her room, staring at the ceiling, and she would hear Kitty and some of the other girls talking about her. _Yea, real handy._

Suddenly a dim light filled Rogue's eyes as Mystique pulled the blind fold off her head. But soon the light was replaced by a pair of piercing yellow eyes. Rogue laughed inside her head. Mystique always came off as this dangerous femme fatale, and now her eyes reminded her of her tabby cat back in Mississippi. _Ah, sweet irony._

"Can I get you something, sweetie?"

Rogue's eyes widened. _What the hell! _She looked for any sarcasm in the older – well, maybe older – woman's eyes; any sign of the bitter, cynical hatred she knew – hoped – was somewhere in her soul. There was none.

"Uh………I'm good, thanks." She nodded slowly, watching Mystique carefully.

A Cheshire grin crossed Mystique's face, "Don't be afraid. We don't have any reason to harm you."

All of a sudden the blue mutant's grim face was much closer – uncomfortably closer – to Rogue's.

"Don't give us one."

It was only when Mystique exited the small room did Rogue realize the unfamiliar tone in her voice. It was impossible. It had to be. Did Mystique sound sorry? _No…nope. She didn't. It's all in your head._

For a moment, the room become eerily silent again, with the exception of the ceiling fan's frequent humming. Rogue, in an attempt to take in all that had occurred within the last few minutes, didn't notice a pair of dark eyes watching her every breath.

"Marie,"

Once again her head snapped up at Magneto's voice, her deep brown eyes searching his.

"I have a proposition for you."

Again, there was a silence between the two.

"On one condition." She answered.

The old man grinned expectantly.

"Call me Rogue."

Oooooooo! Drama! Lol. I'm working on the next two chapters right now, so don't get your panties in a bunch. If you have any suggestions for story plots, or even characters that you'd like to see in the story, feel free to put them in with your review. Most of them will probably at least make a small cameo in the story. Some might even make it into the next chapter. You never know. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know it's pretty short, and I'm sorry. The next one'll be longer. Promise.

Xoxo-

Academia.


End file.
